Rules
The most up to date rules are always found on our Google Doc. When in doubt, it is the correct rule set to follow. Introduction In the majority of servers, no matter the game, the end objective is usually to work your way through the game’s system of progression as quickly as possible. There is often little interaction between players beyond what is necessary to reach the next level, and it can very quickly become a boring grindfest. One alternative to this is an RP server. On these servers, players are expected to follow certain guidelines in order to encourage meaningful interactions that are fun for everybody involved. Although at times this means you don’t have as much freedom as you might have in other servers, we believe that it leads to a more enjoyable experience overall. Definitions Character Vs Player The term “Character” is used to describe the role that the player is playing (such as a soldier, or a farmer). “Player” is used to describe the player their self, outside the context of the RP. In Character Vs Out of Character In this guide, we will use the shorthand “IC” and “OOC” to describe actions and contexts that are either IC (from the perspective of the player’s character) or OOC (from the perspective of the player their self). RP RP, meaning Roleplay, is used to describe the actions a player takes as a character. An RP action or reason takes into consideration the environment that the character is in, and disregards anything that the character would not be aware of (that the player might know). Light vs Heavy RP We acknowledge that there are many different ways to RP, as each person has their own preference. We describe this as a spectrum, where players prefer either Light RP or Heavy RP. A Light RP player would generally play the game normally, but would occasionally participate in RP actions as a sort of “extracurricular.” Meanwhile, a Heavy RP player would refuse to take any action that would not be normal for their character. Both styles of RP are welcome on this server. RDM RDM is shorthand for “Random Death Match.” We use this to describe any player combat that occurs without RP reasoning behind it. Raiding vs Battling A raid is a minor attack on a settlement for resources. No blocks are broken except for those necessary to reach players and loot. A battle is a large scale attack that will have major impacts on the world of the RP, such as capturing a town. Major (Character, Event, Etc.) Anything described as Major has an impact on the game world at large. This could be a player acting as a faction leader, a battle changing the tide of war, or diplomatic actions between countries. Minor (Character, Event, Etc.) Things described as minor have a negligible impact on the world. They are very important to the atmosphere of the RP, but do not impact the entire playerbase in the way that something major would. Player Actions No Excessive Vulgarities We do realise that at times vulgarities are necessary to get a point across. However, vulgarity has a time and a place. If we see that you are using it to be unnecessarily cruel to a Character, or to be rude to another Player, we will notify you. Repeated infractions will result in a kick, and potentially a tempban for severe issues. Names We do not set requirements for Player names, as in some cases they can not be changed. It is not necessary to have a character name separate from your username, but we request that if you do, you use something fitting to the period. No Bullying We make a distinction between being rude to a Character versus being rude to a Player. However, thinly veiled attempts to bully a Player by targeting their Character will not be allowed. Breaking this rule will result in a kick, and potentially a temporary ban for serious infractions. RP We request that all actions have an RP reason behind them. This doesn’t mean that if you choose to play as a general you can never touch a pickaxe, but rather that you are willing to come up with a reason for it. Whether this means that you say that you are a general trying to gain an appreciation for the working class, or that you are actually RPing as a miner for the moment. If your actions seem to be more influenced by gaining progress in the game than RPing, admins may intervene. This is referring more to raids of other factions, rather than actions like gathering resources or building. Out of Character Players are encouraged to spend a majority of their time in-character, as time spent roleplaying is what helps the server’s story develop and mature. However, we realise that those who prefer Light RP may not enjoy this. Therefore, we do not strictly limit Out of Character interactions. Metagaming Metagaming in any form is not allowed. In the context of the RP, this means that you should not collude with other players to accomplish something outside the RP. This is different from forming an alliance with members of the server through steam messaging, which would be allowed. For example, acceptable RP would be a British player messaging a French player over steam, asking them if they would take a bribe in order to stay out of the next battle fought by france. Metagaming would be asking your friend on the French team to not fight in the next battle. The main difference is that there is not an RP reason for a metagaming action. Building All buildings should be fitting for the period of this RP. If you do not have the resources to make a building that looks like it belongs, you should reconsider building in the first place. Obnoxious constructions (such as dirt huts and pillars) may be removed by the admin team without warning. Do not leave world borders The RP is set in America. You are not permitted to leave this area, be it by exploiting the world border, or creating a portal to the nether or the End. All items obtainable in the Nether or End that we want introduced to this RP will be made available through various marketplaces. Stealing and Griefing You may not steal or grief in claimed towns (or in a reasonable radius around them. Just because a single corner of a house is out of a town doesn’t mean you can break it down) You may, however, steal or grief freely from structures far outside of any town, and reasonably unattached. This means that rail systems and canals between towns require raid announcements, but that a hut in the middle of the forest is up for grabs. Frontier lands face frontier laws. Stealing and griefing within a faction’s land by fellow faction members will be resolved by the faction/town leaders. PVP Raids Declaration Each town may declare no more than one raid per 5 days. If a faction has 5 towns, it is able to declare 5 raids a 5, but each raid must be from a separate town (and can not be declared again from that same town until 5 days have passed from the last raid out of that town). All raids must be declared at least 24 hours in advance in the steam group. If both faction leaders involved agree to start the raid at a specific earlier time (This agreement must be posted on the raid announcement), then this limit can be ignored. Raids can not exceed 1 Hour. Your declaration should include the following: -Time (Start and End time, in GMT and EST) -Towns (Targeting and Target) -A URL to the announcement for the last raid Actions During a raid, any player can be killed, and any item can be stolen from the Targeted zone. You do not need to be in the raiding/raided faction to participate, but this does not mean that you are free of consequences for doing so. Targeted/Targeting Zone All raid actions can be taken in both the Targeted and Targeting zone. If a city is targeted, any player reasonably within the city can be attacked. However, a player strolling through the woods far outside the city limits is safe from raid actions. Reciprocation Declaring a raid goes both ways. If you declare a raid from your town to the enemy town, then the enemy town may attack your town for the duration of the raid. Battles Requirements Funding In order to start a battle, your faction must spend $10,000. If you win, $3,000 will be returned to your faction. If you lose, $5,000 is given to the defending faction. Declaration A Battle Announcement should include the following: - Time - Location (This could be a target town, or a location for a field battle) - Participating Factions (This should be organized so that it is clear which factions are the primary contenders, and which side the supporting factions are taking) -What War it is a part of - URL for the announcement of the previous battle of the same war (Whether it was declared by your faction or another) Limitations Battles can only occur once a war has been Declared. Much like Raids, battles must be declared 24 hours in advance, and this time requirement can also be skipped if both faction leaders involved agree to it in the steam group. At least 3 players from each faction and an admin must be online for the battle, in order to organize the battle event. Players from separate factions can “merc” for a battle. It is up to those players whether they are RPing as a mercenary for the duration of the battle, or whether they are just representing a soldier. Actions Phases Battles are broken up into phases. The exact situation for each phase and the effects will be explained by admins during the event. During The Battle Battles will take place on special battlefields created outside the normal map. This lets us create a better balanced fight for the players involved. Players failing to follow admin instruction will not be allowed to participate. Player counts will be balanced for the two factions. If a faction is outnumbered 4:1, outside players may be brought in, or some players may be left out in order to create a more even fight. Results Winning a battle as the attacker will earn your faction 2 points in a war. Winning as the defender will earn your faction 1 point. Wars Declaration Wars must be declared 2 hours before any hostilities. The first battles of a war can also be announced any time after the war declaration, during the 2 hour period before hostilities. In order to declare a war, you must contact an admin to spend $30,000 Actions Wars allow your faction to capture enemy towns, and to force enemy factions to take certain actions. More than 2 factions may take part in a war, however all factions joining the war must declare which of the 2 initial factions they are joining to support, and the initial faction must accept their support. During a war, members of the involved factions may fight each other on sight outside of their own towns. You may not enter enemy towns. Players are allowed to attack enemy players from town walls, but enemy players may not enter the city in order to fight back. Peace Ending Wars will end after a side wins by accumulating 8 points. This requirement is raised by 4 points for each additional faction in the war. So for example, if a war has 2 factions join, for a total of 4 factions, the war will end when one of the two sides have earned 16 points. Wars will end and the victor will be selected based on total points after 10 days have passed from the war declaration. Score Costs On completion of a war, each side may spend up to 8 points (Regardless of whether you ended with 9 due to a battle). You are not required to spend all your points, but any not spent will be forfeited. Point spending is applied by taking into account all points spent on the first action, first by the winner and then by the loser, and then moving on to the second type of action and so on. 2 points: Cancel out 1 of the selected nation’s points. 1 point: War Reparations ($5000 from targeted nation per point spent. If this can not be paid by the nation, then one of their towns must be forfeited) 4 points: Permanently occupy one of the captured towns. Your faction must have captured the target town, or your ally who captured the town must allow you to occupy it. All other towns will be returned to their original owner. You may not permanently occupy the last remaining town of a nation. 3 points: Surrender a ship MORE TO COME Points may not be pooled between multiple nations. Peace Peace negotiations will be done by all involved factions in the same 30 minute window. Votes may be held to extend the time. Leaders are encouraged to negotiate with one another to ensure that peace is ideal for all involved factions. Don’t see the point system as the peace negotiations, but rather as a tool to use to negotiate for the peace you want. The leader of the winning faction will receive $10,000 from an admin. This can be distributed as they see fit. Settlements Colonization Requirements To create a new colony, you must have built some kind of minor settlement in an area that is somewhat close to the location of a historical town (For naming purposes). You must also pay an admin $80,000. This is not meant to be paid for by a single player, but rather it should be a faction-wide investment. You must have at least 3 players ready to join a new town. These 3 players changing towns may not cause an already built town to drop below 3 population. Your town must also be part of an existing nation. Actions Creating a colony will add a new towny town for your nation, which will allow you to protect land in a new region, and eventually develop a stronger income for your nation. It is a costly initial investment, but with enough work, it will pay itself off in the long-term. Upgrading Tiers Towns are upgraded by increasing their player counts. More players, however, means greater taxes. Town upgrades should be a town project, rather than something that a single wealthy player pays for. The available tiers and their unlocks are listed below: I Settlement -One Lumber Structure (1) -One Food Structure (1) II Hamlet -One Stoneworks Structure (1) -One Mine Structure (1) III Village -Additional Food Structure (2) IV Town V Large Town -One Artisan Structure (1) VI City -Additional Stoneworks Structure (2) VII Large City -Additional Artisan Structure (2) VIII Metropolis -Additional Artisan Structure (3) Structures There are many types of structures available to players. Below, they will be listed in the following format: Tier Building Name (Price): Guaranteed Products {Potential Products} Each building will contain a chest that each player of the faction can access to take its products. The chest will restock on a daily basis with the set amount of products. If players fail to log in to collect the chest’s supplies, the chest will not continue to stockpile resources but rather will remain at the set amount of products. If you want to maximize your resources, you will need to collect from the chests on a daily basis! A building must also be created for each of these structures. They can be your own unique design, but they must fit the theme of the building’s purpose. For example, a mill should look something like a mill of the era. Lumber I Lumber Mill ($6,000): 15 logs III Large Lumber Mill ($10,000): 25 logs IV Logging Company ($15,000): 40 logs VI Logging Corporation ($30,000): 60 logs Lumber structures require the previous structure to have been built. Stoneworks II Stoneworks ($4,500): 20 stone, 5 andesite, 5 diorite III Large Stoneworks ($9,000): 25 stone, 10 andesite, 10 diorite {5-20 quartz} III Diorite Stoneworks ($6,000): 30 diorite III Andesite Stoneworks ($6,000): 30 andesite Large, Diorite, and Andesite stoneworks all require a Stoneworks or greater to have been constructed. Mine II Quarry ($9,000): 50 cobblestone III Mine ($12,000): 5-10 cobblestone, 15 iron ore, 5 coal, 4 redstone, 2-4 gunpowder, {5 gold ore, 1 diamond} IV Large Mine ($18,000): 7-15 cobblestone, 20 iron ore, 6 coal, 4 redstone, 2-7 {8 gold ore, 3 diamonds} VIII Mining Corporation ($30,000): 10-20 cobblestone, 25 iron ore, 10 coal, 10 redstone, 6-10 {12 gold ore, 6 diamonds} Mines require the previous structure in this list to be built before the next tier is available. Food I Wheat Mill ($7,000): 4 bread II Fishery ($10,000): 4 raw fish {1-3 other fish} III Bakery ($15,000): 2 bread, 2-5 cookies {1 cake} IV Butchery ($16,000): 2-5 assorted meats VI Farmer’s Market ($25,000): 5-10 carrots, 2-8 melon slices, 2-4 potatoes Food structures may be built in any order desired. Artisans V Dyeworks ($5,000): 10-15 assorted dyes V Leather Craftsman ($8,000): 3-4 assorted leather armor V Blacksmith ($18,000): 2-4 assorted Iron Tools/Armor V Clothier ($8,000): 10 assorted wool VIII Gunsmith ($25,000): 1 gun, 3 gunpowder Artisan structures may be built in any order desired. Ships Purchasing Ships are broken up into two groups: Merchant Vessels, and War Ships. Any ship with a cannon must pay War Ship prices, any ship without will pay Merchant Vessel prices. If you pay for a merchant vessel, and it is later discovered that you have added cannons, your ship will be deactivated and you will not be refunded. In order to purchase a ship, you must first build the vessel. Ships should be made primarily out of wood, and be fitting to the period. Request an admin to view your ship, and determine whether it meets this requirement. If it does not, you will be told what changes need to be made before you can move on to actually purchasing the ship. Pricing Merchant Vessels: -Minimum size: 30 blocks. -Price: $9,000 + $10/block War Ships: -Minimum size: 80 blocks -Price: $12,000 + $20/block General Use Ships can be used for transportation, you can type /cruise and /stopcruise to stop the ship from automatically advancing. Do not release the ship when adjacent to player structures, as it will break the ship Use in Battles Ships can be used in any kind of battle. Using a ship in any battle requires it to take place near water, and the ships being used by either faction must be listed in the battle announcement. Losing Ships If ships are destroyed in battle, they will be removed and you will not be refunded. If all crew members of a ship are killed in a battle, the ship will be surrendered.